Crush
by adorkable writes
Summary: Oneshot. Riven admits that he has a crush on Musa. Can this be more than a simple crush?  RivenXMusa fluff. Contains most of the lyrics of the song Crush by David Archuleta.


**_A/N: Heyo munchkins! Thanks for clicking on this story._**

**_~Musa and Riven are not yet dating but Musa already has her enchantix._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club. English is not my first language. :D_**

* * *

><p>She stood there, playing with her flute. Her long midnight blue hair, which was on their usual bunches, glowed as her hips swayed with the rhythm of her music. I've always admired her. Even from the beginning when I was spelled by the Trix. She has this unexplainable power over me that can make me bow down to her and worship her. I never knew that the day the cold hearted jerk like me would ever like someone. Yes, the grouchy, Riveny me has a crush on the Jinx club's music freak, Musa.<p>

After finally admitting that I do have some feelings for Musa, there never was a day that I didn't think about her. She was always on my mind. Especially that smile of her's .She was just too Riveny material. She was perfect for me.

_~'Cause the possibility that you would ever feel the same way about me, just too much, just too much._

I never wanted me to be this attracted to her. It was only suppose to be a simple crush. Nothing more. But, no, stupid cupid just had to throw his "goo goo for her" arrow at me. I tried plucking out cupid's arrow, but every time I think I don't like her anymore, stupid cupid just had to throw another arrow at me. I eventually gave up and tried ignoring cupid's call.

It was hard for me to ignore her. Simply because we had to go to countless missions together. She was always trying to seduce me. Well, that's what I think. Her beautiful pools of blue, which people call eyes, but to me are precious gems, always look at me with passion and determination. She flaunts herself around with that skimpy, little outfit they call "enchatix." Those are enough evidence to tell that she's seducing me. _How could she? Why does she have to torture me? I was always a good boy. Well, not really, but what did I ever do to deserve this?_ She was a demon in an angel's clothing.

_~Am I crazy or just falling in love? Is it really just another crush?_

Her presence can simply make me do flips and cartwheels. Guess what her smile can make me do. I get butterflies. I know right? Me? Getting butterflies? That's just impossible! You haven't heard anything yet. Whenever I hear her sing,I just want to grab her and hug her and ask myself "Why aren't we together?"

_~Do you catch your breath when I look at you? Are you holding back like the way I do? 'Cause I've tried and tried to walk away. But I know this crush ain't going awaaaaay. Going awaaaay. Has it ever crossed your mind when we're hanging, spending time girl? Are we just friends? Is there more? Is there more?_

After keeping my feelings for her bottled up, I exploded one day. I rushed to Alfea, hoping to see her. That is why I'm right here right now; staring at her while she plays her flute. I slowly walked towards her, my heart pounding as I got closer.

_~See it's a chance we've gotta take. "Cause I believe that we can make this into something that will last forever, forever._

I stopped when I was only 6 feet away from her. "Hey" I managed to say. I would say squeak, but the mighty Riven never squeaks. She let out a small gasp as she turned to face me. "What's the big idea of scaring me you jerk?" She joked. She let out a soft laugh then said "Hi Riven". Musa smiled the smile that made my knees weak and wobbly. I gulped. Here goes nothing. "Listen, they don't teach us these in heroics, but I like you. A lot." I looked down then mumbled "Maybe a little too much." Her eyes widened, cheeks flushed and her mouth formed the letter O. 'So yeah, I gotta go."

I quickly turned around and walked quickly. Negative thoughts quickly occupied my brain. _What does she think of me now? She must think I'm a sore loser._ A warm small hand grabbed my arm, waking me up from nightmare land. "Riven, wait" Musa said. I slowly turned around and looked at her. I was greeted by the sight of midnight blue hair. She was looking down. "Riven, I like you too. A lot." She whispered. "Maybe a little too much too." She added. My eyes widened and said 'You heard that?" She let out a small giggle then said "I'm the fairy of Music, remember? I have sonar ears." I smiled at my stupidity. "Oh yeah." I replied.

A smirk suddenly made its way to my lips. "I guess they teach you these at Alfea." I said as I slowly clasped my hand around her's. Musa's face reddened when she saw what I did. She quickly shook her head in response then said "No, they don't" I grinned goofily as I lifted her chin up. "But they do teach these in heroics." With that said, I placed my lips on hers. A shock of electricity swept over my body as I held her close. It was a kiss full of love and understanding.

We parted after awhile, catching our breath. She looked up at me and smiled adorably. "Where in heroics did they teach you that?" I chuckled then replied "CPR."

_~But I know this crush ain't going awaaay._

**A/N: Yaaay! This is my first completed story in fanfic. :D I mixed some parts of different episodes if you're wondering. :D Thanks for reading and please review! xoxoxoxoxo**


End file.
